Positive-single stranded RNA viruses comprising the Retroviridae family include those of the subfamily Orthoretrovirinae and genera Alpharetrovirus, Betaretrovirus, Gammaretrovirus, Deltaretrovirus, Epsilonretrovirus, Lentivirus, and Spumavirus which cause many human and animal diseases. Among the Lentivirus, HIV-1 infection in humans leads to depletion of T helper cells and immune dysfunction, producing immunodeficiency and vulnerability to opportunistic infections. Treating HIV-1 infections with highly active antiretroviral therapies (HAART) has proven to be effective at reducing viral load and significantly delaying disease progression (Hammer, S. M., et al.; JAMA 2008, 300: 555-570). However, these treatments could lead to the emergence of HIV strains that are resistant to current therapies (Taiwo, B., International Journal of Infectious Diseases 2009, 13:552-559; Smith, R. J., et al., Science 2010, 327:697-701). Therefore, there is a pressing need to discover new antiretroviral agents that are active against emerging drug-resistant HIV variants.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0296266A1, published Oct. 2, 2014, discloses compounds useful for treating a Retroviridae viral infection including an infection caused by the HIV virus. U.S. Patent Publication 2014/0296266A1 relates to, among other things, compounds of Formula I:

wherein:
A is a 6-membered monocyclic-heteroaryl with one or two nitrogen atoms, wherein the 6-membered monocyclic-heteroaryl is substituted with one Z1 group at the position shown, one Z2 group, and optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1 or 2) Z3 groups;
R1 is 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered heteroaryl or 3-12 membered heterocycle, wherein any 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered heteroaryl or 3-12 membered heterocycle of R1 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z4 groups;
R2 is phenyl, 5-membered monocyclic-heteroaryl, 6-membered monocyclic-heteroaryl or (C3-C7)carbocycle, wherein any phenyl, 5-membered monocyclic-heteroaryl, 6-membered monocyclic-heteroaryl or (C3-C7)carbocycle of R2 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z5 groups;
each R3a and R3b is independently selected from H, halogen, (C1-C3)alkyl and (C1-C3)haloalkyl, or R3a is selected from H, (C1-C3)alkyl and (C1-C3)haloalkyl and R3b is selected from —OH and —CN;
Z1 is selected from 6-12 membered aryl, 5-14 membered heteroaryl and 3-14 membered heterocycle, wherein any 6-12 membered aryl, 5-14 membered heteroaryl and 3-14 membered heterocycle of Z1 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z1a or Z1b;
each Z1a is independently selected from (C3-C7)carbocycle, 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered heteroaryl, 3-12 membered heterocycle, halogen, —CN, —ORn1, —OC(O)Rp1, —OC(O)NRq1Rr1, —SRn1, —S(O)Rp1, —S(O)2OH, —S(O)2Rp1, —S(O)2NRq1Rr1, —NRq1Rr1, —NRn1CORp1, —NRn1CO2Rp1, —NRn1CONRq1Rr1, —NRn1S(O)2Rp1, —NRn1S(O)2ORp1, —NRn1S(O)2NRq1Rr1, NO2, —C(O)Rn1, —C(O)ORn1, —C(O)NRq1Rr1 and —S(O)2NRn1CORp1, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered heteroaryl and 3-12 membered heterocycle of Z1a is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z1c or Z1d groups;
each Z1b is independently selected from (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl and (C2-C8)alkynyl, wherein any (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl and (C2-C8)alkynyl of Z1b is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z1c groups;
each Z1c is independently selected from (C3-C7)carbocycle, phenyl, 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl, 3-7 membered heterocycle, halogen, —CN, —ORn2, —OC(O)Rp2, —OC(O)NRq2Rr2, —SRn2, —S(O)Rp2, —S(O)2OH, —S(O)2Rp2, —S(O)2NRq2Rr2, —NRq2Rr2, —NRn2CORp2, —NRn2CO2Rp2, —NRn2CONRq2Rr2, —NRn2S(O)2Rp2, —NRn2S(O)2ORp2, —NRn2S(O2NRq2Rr2, NO2, —C(O)Rn2, —C(O)ORn2, —C(O)NRq2Rr2, halophenyl, 5-6 membered haloheteroaryl, 3-7 membered haloheterocycle and (C1-C8)heteroalkyl;
each Z1d is independently selected from (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl and (C1-C8)haloalkyl;
each Rn1 is independently selected from H, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl and phenyl, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl and phenyl of Rn1 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z1c or Z1d groups, and wherein any (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl and (C2-C8)alkynyl of Rn1 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z1c groups;
each Rp1 is independently selected from (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl and phenyl, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl and phenyl of Rp1 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z1c or Z1d groups, and wherein any (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl and (C2-C8)alkynyl of Rp1 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z1c groups;
Rq1 and Rr1 are each independently selected from H, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl and phenyl, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl and phenyl of Rq1 or Rr1 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z1c or Z1d groups, and wherein any (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl and (C2-C8)alkynyl of Rq1 or Rr1 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z1c groups, or Rq1 and Rr1 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocycle, wherein the 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocycle is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z1c or Z1d groups;
each Rn2 is independently selected from H, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl, phenyl, halophenyl, 5-6 membered monocyclic-haloheteroaryl, 3-7 membered haloheterocycle, (C1-C8)haloalkyl and (C1-C8)heteroalkyl;
each Rp2 is independently selected from (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl, phenyl, halophenyl, 5-6 membered monocyclic-haloheteroaryl, 3-7 membered haloheterocycle, (C1-C8)haloalkyl and (C1-C8)heteroalkyl;
Rq2 and Rr2 are each independently selected from H, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl, phenyl, halophenyl, 5-6 membered monocyclic-haloheteroaryl, 3-7 membered haloheterocycle, (C1-C8)haloalkyl and (C1-C8)heteroalkyl, or Rq2 and Rr2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocycle;
Z2 is selected from (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered C-linked-heteroaryl, 3-12 membered C-linked-heterocycle, —C(O)Rn3 and —C(O)NRq3Rr3, wherein any 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered C-linked-heteroaryl and 3-12 membered C-linked-heterocycle of Z2 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z2b or Z2c groups, and wherein any (C2-C8)alkenyl and (C2-C8)alkynyl of Z2 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5) Z2c groups;
each Z2a is independently selected from (C3-C7)carbocycle, 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered heteroaryl, 3-12 membered heterocycle, halogen, —CN, —ORn4, —OC(O)RP4, —OC(O)NRq4Rr4, —SRn4, —S(O)Rp4, —S(O)2OH, —S(O)2R4, —S(O)2NRq4Rr4, —NRq4Rr4, —NRn4CORp4, —NRn4CO2Rp4, —NRn4CONRq4Rr4, —NRn4S(O)2Rp4, —NRn4S(O)2ORp4, —NRn4S(O)2NRq4Rr4, NO2, —C(O)Rn4, —C(O)ORn4 and —C(O)NRq4Rr4, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered heteroaryl and 3-12 membered heterocycle of Z2a is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z2b or Z2c groups;
each Z2b is independently selected from (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)heteroalkyl and (C1-C4)haloalkyl;
each Z2c is independently selected from halogen, —CN, —ORn4, —OC(O)RP4, —OC(O)NRq4Rr4, —SRn4, —S(O)Rp4, —S(O)2OH, —S(O)2R4, —S(O)2NRq4Rr4, —NRq4Rr4, —NRn4CORp4, —NRn4CO2Rp4, —NRn4CONRq4Rr4, —NRn4S(O)2Rp4, —NRn4S(O)2ORp4, —NRn4S(O)2NRq4Rr4, NO2, —C(O)Rn4, —C(O)ORn4 and —C(O)NRq4Rr4;
each Rn3 is independently selected from H, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-12 membered heterocycle, 5-12 membered heteroaryl and 6-12 membered aryl, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-12 membered heterocycle, 5-12 membered heteroaryl and 6-12 membered aryl of Rn3 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z2b or Z2c groups, and wherein any (C1-C4)alkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl and (C2-C4)alkynyl of Rn3 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z2a groups;
Rq3 and Rr3 are each independently selected from H, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-12 membered heterocycle, 5-12 membered heteroaryl and 6-12 membered aryl, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-12 membered heterocycle, 5-12 membered heteroaryl and 6-12 membered aryl of Rq3 or Rr3 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z2b or Z2c groups, and wherein any (C1-C4)alkyl and (C2-C4)alkenyl of Rq3 or Rr3 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z2a groups, or Rq3 and Rr3 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a heterocycle or heteroaryl, wherein the heterocycle or heteroaryl is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z2b or Z2c groups;
each Rn4 is independently selected from H, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl and (C1-C4)heteroalkyl;
each Rp4 is independently selected from (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl, (C2-C4)alkynyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl and (C1-C4)heteroalkyl;
Rq4 and Rr4 are each independently selected from H, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl, (C2-C4)alkynyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl and (C1-C4)heteroalkyl;
each Z3 is independently selected from halogen, (C1-C4)alkyl, —OH, —CN, (C1-C4)heteroalkyl and (C1-C4)haloalkyl;
each Z4 is independently selected from (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, halogen, —CN, —ORn5, —OC(O)Rp5, —OC(O)NRq5Rr5, —SRn5, —S(O)Rp5, —S(O)2OH, —S(O)2Rp5, —S(O)2NRp5Rr5, —NRq5Rr5, —NRn5CORp5, —NRn5CO2Rp5, —NRn5CONRq5Rr5, —NRn5S(O)2Rp5, —NRn5S(O)2ORp5, —NRn5S(O)2NRq5Rr5, NO2, —C(O)Rn5, —C(O)ORn5 and —C(O)NRq5Rr5, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, of Z4 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z4a or Z4b groups, and wherein any (C1-C8)alkyl, (C2-C8)alkenyl and (C2-C8)alkynyl of Z4 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) Z4a groups;
each Z4a is independently selected from halogen, —CN, —ORn6, —OC(O)Rp6, —OC(O)NRq6Rr5, —SRn6, —S(O)Rp6, —S(O)2OH, —S(O)2Rp6, —S(O)2NRq6Rr6, —NRq6Rr6, —NRn6CORp6, —NRn6CO2Rp6, —NRn6CONRq6Rr6, —NRn6S(O)2Rp6, —NRn6S(O)2ORp6, —NRn6S(O)2NRq6Rr6, NO2, —C(O)Rn6, —C(O)ORn6 and —C(O)NRq6Rr6;
each Z4b is independently selected from (C1-C4)alkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl (C2-C4)alkynyl and (C1-C4)haloalkyl;
each Rn5 is independently selected from H, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl, (C1-C4)heteroalkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl and (C2-C4)alkynyl;
each Rp5 is independently selected from (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl, (C1-C4)heteroalkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl and (C2-C4)alkynyl;
Rq5 and Rr5 are each independently selected from H, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl, (C1-C4)heteroalkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl and (C2-C4)alkynyl;
each Rn6 is independently selected from H, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl, (C1-C4)heteroalkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl and (C2-C4)alkynyl;
each Rp6 is independently selected from (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl, (C1-C4)heteroalkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl and (C2-C4)alkynyl;
Rq6 and Rr6 are each independently selected from H, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl, (C1-C4)heteroalkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl and (C2-C4)alkynyl;
each Z5 is independently selected from (C1-C6)alkyl, halogen, —CN and —ORn7,
wherein any (C1-C6)alkyl of Z5 is optionally substituted with one or more (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) halogen; and
each Rn7 is independently selected from H, (C1-C3)alkyl, (C1-C3)haloalkyl and (C3-C7)carbocycle;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0303164A1, published Oct. 9, 2014, discloses compounds useful for treating a Retroviridae viral infection including an infection caused by the HIV virus. U.S. Patent Publication 2014/0303164A1 relates to, among other things, compounds of Formula IIId:

wherein
A1 is CH, C—Z3, or nitrogen;
A2 is CH or nitrogen;
R1 is 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered heteroaryl, or 3-12 membered heterocycle, wherein any 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered heteroaryl, or 3-12 membered heterocycle of R1 is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z4 groups, wherein the Z4 groups are the same or different;
each R3a and R3b is independently H or (C1-C3)alkyl;
Z1 is 6-12 membered aryl, 5-14 membered heteroaryl, or 3-14 membered heterocycle, wherein any 6-12 membered aryl, 5-14 membered heteroaryl, or 3-14 membered heterocycle of Z1 is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z1a or Z1b, wherein the Z1a and Z1b groups are the same or different;
each Z1a is independently (C3-C7)carbocycle, 5-12 membered heteroaryl, 3-12 membered heterocycle, halogen, —CN, —ORn1, —OC(O)Rp1, —OC(O)NRq1Rr1, —SRn1, —S(O)Rp1, —S(O)2OH, —S(O)2Rp1, —S(O)2NRq1Rr1, —NRq1Rr1, —NRn1CORp1, —NRn1CO2Rp1, —NRn1CONRq1Rr1, —NRn1S(O)2Rp1, —NRn1S(O)2ORp1, —NRn1S(O)2NRq1Rr1, —C(O)Rn1, —C(O)ORn1, —C(O)NRq1Rr1 and —S(O)2NRn1CORp1, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, 5-12 membered heteroaryl and 3-12 membered heterocycle of Z1a is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z1c or Z1d groups, wherein the Z1c and Z1d groups are the same or different;
each Z1b is independently (C1-C8)alkyl optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 halogen, which are the same or different;
each Z1c is independently halogen, —CN, —OH, —NH2, —C(O)NRq2Rr2, or (C1-C8)heteroalkyl;
each Z1d is independently (C1-C8)alkyl or (C1-C8)haloalkyl;
each Rn1 is independently H, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, or 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, or 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl of Rn1 is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z1c or Z1d groups, wherein the Z1c and Z1d groups are the same or different, and wherein any (C1-C8)alkyl of Rn1 is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z1c groups, wherein the Z1c groups are the same or different;
each Rp1 is independently (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, or 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, or 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl of Rp1 is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z1c or Z1d groups, wherein the Z1c and Z1d groups are the same or different, and wherein any (C1-C8)alkyl of Rp1 is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z1c groups, wherein the Z1c groups are the same or different;
each Rq1 and Rr1 is independently H, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, or 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle, 3-7 membered heterocycle, or 5-6 membered monocyclic-heteroaryl of Rq1 or Rr1 is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z1c or Z1d groups, wherein the Z1c and Z1d groups are the same or different, and wherein any (C1-C8)alkyl of Rq1 or Rr1 is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z1c groups, wherein the Z1c groups are the same or different, or Rq1 and Rr1 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocycle, wherein the 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocycle is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z1c or Z1d groups, wherein the Z1c and Z1d groups are the same or different;
each Rq2 and Rr2 is independently H, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, or Rq2 and Rr2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a 5, 6, or 7-membered heterocycle;
Z2 is (C2-C8)alkenyl, (C2-C8)alkynyl, 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered C-linked-heteroaryl, 3-12 membered C-linked-heterocycle, —C(O)Rn3, or —C(O)NRq3Rr3, wherein any 6-12 membered aryl, 5-12 membered C-linked-heteroaryl, or 3-12 membered C-linked-heterocycle of Z2 is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z2b or Z2c groups, wherein the Z2b and Z2c groups are the same or different, and wherein any (C2-C8)alkenyl or (C2-C8)alkynyl of Z2 is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 Z2c groups, wherein the Z2c groups are the same or different;
each Rn3 is independently H or (C1-C4)alkyl;
each Rq3 and R3 is independently H or (C1-C4)alkyl;
each Z2b is independently oxo, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)heteroalkyl or (C1-C4)haloalkyl;
each Z2c is independently oxo, halogen, —CN, —ORn4, —OC(O)Rp4, —OC(O)NRq4Rr4, —SRn4, —S(O)Rp4, —S(O)2OH, —S(O)2Rp4, —S(O)2NRq4Rr4, —NRq4Rr4, —NRn4CORp4, —NRn4CO2Rp4, —NRn4CONRq4Rr4, —NRn4S(O)2Rp4, —NRn4S(O)2ORp4, —NRn4S(O)2NRq4Rr4, —NO2, —C(O)Rn4, —C(O)ORn4, or —C(O)NRq4Rr4;
each Rn4 is independently H, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl, or (C1-C4)heteroalkyl;
each Rp4 is independently (C1-C8)alkyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl, or (C1-C4)heteroalkyl;
each Rq4 and Rr4 is independently H, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl, or (C1-C4)heteroalkyl;
each Z3 is independently a (C1-C4)heteroalkyl;
each Z4 is independently oxo, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C3-C7)carbocycle, halogen, —CN, —ORn5, —NRq5Rr5, —NRn5CORp5, —NRn5CO2Rp5, —C(O)Rn5, —C(O)ORn5, or —C(O)NRq5Rr5, wherein any (C3-C7)carbocycle or (C1-C8)alkyl of Z4 is optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Z4a groups, wherein the Z4a groups are the same or different;
each Z4a is independently halogen, —CN, or —ORn6;
each Rr5, Rp5, Rq5, Rr5, and Rn6 is independently H or (C1-C4)alkyl;
each Z5 is independently halogen, which may be same or different; and
n is 0, 1, 2, or 3;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The above disclosures notwithstanding, there is a need for compounds that are potent and stable and exhibit improved pharmacokinetic and/or pharmacodynamic profiles for the treatment of a Retroviridae viral infection including an infection caused by the HIV virus.
Also of interest in the area of HIV therapies and treatments is extending the pharmacokinetic property of regimens provided to patients. While current regimens for treating HIV have progressed enough that patients no longer have to take multiple pills multiple times a day, patients today still are required to take a pill every day for the foreseeable span of their life. Thus, it would be beneficial to have HIV therapies that require patients take medication less than once a day (e.g. once every couple of days, once a week, once every other week, once a month, and so forth).
Provided herein are novel compounds exhibiting improved potency, improved metabolic stability, and improved pharmacokinetic and/or pharmacodynamic profiles.